A Maximum Accident
by MaxRideLuver02
Summary: This is my very first FanFic EVER, so please be nice! This is an all human FanFic, but the names of the characters are just like the actual series. Max and Fang have plans for a date, but Max gets in a major car wreck. Really is better than it sounds! FAX
1. Chapter 1

A MAXIMUM ACCIDENT

**Okay people! This is my very first FanFic EVER, so please be nice and RnR! I started writing a different FanFic, but then lost it, so I started this one. This story has major FAX! This is an all human FanFic, but the names of the characters are just like the actual series, because I don't like changing the names, plus I suck at thinking of good character names, lol! I hope you like it! **

** ~Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Unfortunately. :( The characters belong to James Patterson, I just thought of the idea! **

Chapter 1:

My name is Maximum Ride Martinez, but I go by Max. I'm 16 and I got my driver's license a few months ago. I just love driving. My mom got me a car on my 16th birthday, and I absolutely love my car!

I was driving home from high school on Friday with my boyfriend Fang (his real name is Nick, but he doesn't like it. He bit his doctor when he was younger, so his nickname is Fang) following me in his car. Fang and I made plans during school to go to a movie and then dinner after. We decided to stop at my house to drop off my car, since he would be driving to the movie and dinner. I also wanted to say hi to my siblings and, of course, I had to tell Mom our plans.

Here's some quick info about my crazy life: Like I said, I'm 16 and I'm dating Fang, who is also 16. Fang likes where dark clothes and isn't very talkative. He also doesn't show his emotions to most people. We were friends for forever before we started dating, so I usually know what he's feeling, even if he doesn't show it. Fang has a twin brother named Iggy, who is also 16. Iggy, for some reason, likes to find things to blow up or make bombs with. He is also and ahh-mazing cook!

My mom, Valencia Martinez, is a vet and the best mom I could ask for. She makes the BEST chocolate cookies I've ever tasted-don't try to steal one of her cookies from me…it won't end well for you. My dad is Jeb, and he and my mom divorced when I was 6. It was his fault they split up, so I don't talk to him anymore.

I have 1 biological sibling and 3 adoptive siblings and I'm the oldest. Ella, who is 13, is my biological sister. She is a total girly-girl and is always asking to do my hair and makeup. Then, there's Nudge, one on my adoptive siblings. She's 12 and a HUGE chatterbox-we call her the Nudge Channel: all Nudge, all the time. She's also completely obsessed with fashion. Next, Gazzy, or the Gasman (yeah, weird names, but it makes my family unique). Gazzy is 8 and his name kinda speaks for itself. Something's up with his digestive system, so we almost always have a window cracked in the house. He has the same interest as Iggy when it comes to bombs and blowing stuff up. His sister is Angel, who is 6 and such a sweetheart. She's like my baby, because I mostly take care of her for mom.

So that's my crazy life.

Anyway, I was driving down the street to my house, only about 5 minutes away. I had to stop at a stoplight, and looked in the rearview mirror and saw Fangs car behind me. Then I saw a car in front of me in the other lane, going really fast-too fast to stop at the red light.

_Stupid, crazy drivers_ I thought. Next thing I know, the idiot was running the red light, and swerving into my lane heading right to my car! They crashed into my car, and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A MAXIMUM ACCIDENT

**2 chapters in one day! I got this story in my head and knew what I wanted for the first two chapters. Hope you guys liked the 1st one and enjoy this one! **

**~**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Unfortunately. :( The characters belong to James Patterson, I just thought of the idea!****

Chapter 2

Fang POV:

I was following my girlfriend, Max, to her house before a movie and dinner date I planned. We decided to drop her car of at her house, say hi to Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ella, her siblings, and tell her mom our plans.

While stopped at a light I saw a car in the other lane going extremely fast. I saw them swerve into our lane straight for Max's car and crashing head-on into her car.

In shock, I immediately put my car in park, grabbed my phone and frantically got out of my car. I looked in Max's car through the broken window and saw her unconscious and her forehead bleeding. I quickly called 911.

"911, what's your-

I cut off the 911 operator. "My girlfriend was just in a car accident!" I told her everything that happened and where we were. She told me the police and an ambulance were on the way. The whole time I was on the phone I was looking at Max. I really hoped she was ok.

Soon I heard the sirens. _FINALLY!_ I thought. _They're here. They'll get Max out and she'll be ok._ While the EMT guys worked on getting Max out of the car, I told the police everything that happened. I saw the driver of the other car just walk out of his car without a scratch. I wanted so much to run to him and tell him off, but I knew that it wouldn't help Max, and the police needed to know everything I knew.

When I finished talking to the police, I saw that the EMT guys had gotten Max out of her car and put her on a stretcher. I rushed to the ambulance and, after the EMT guys got her locked in, got in and sat by Max's side.

"I'm right here, Max." I told her, taking her hand. "Is she gonna be ok?" I asked the nearest EMT guy. He told me that she was breathing fine (I breathed a sigh of relief when he said this), but that she had a lot of injuries and she needed x-rays and tests. Where her forehead was bleeding, there was a big cut and she needed stitches. They also said that she probably had a concussion.

After finding all of that out, I came to my senses and realized I should probably call her mom. I called her house and told her mom everything that happened and what the EMT guy said. I told her what hospital she should meet us at. After talking to her, I called my dad, told him what happened, and asked him to get my car home, since I left it at the scene of the accident.

I was still holding Max's hand when we got to the hospital. Her forehead was bandaged up, and the EMT guys were telling the ER doctors all about her injuries. As we got out of the ambulance, they told me to go to the Emergency Room Waiting Area and that they would update me about her injuries. And then they rushed to get her x-rays and other tests that I don't know the names of. _Please, be ok Max. I love you._

* * *

><p>"FANG!" I heard Max's mom scream as she rushed to me and pulled me into a hug. It had been about 15 minutes since I got to the hospital in the ambulance and the doctors hadn't come back to update me about Max yet.<p>

"The doctors haven't come back out with an update yet. They said they had to run some tests and x-rays and stuff." I told her. Then all of Max's siblings were hugging me, a total group hug. I'm not a big hugger, but since my girlfriend was just in a bad car accident, I accepted their hugs.

"Family of Maximum Martinez?" we heard a doctor say. Max's mom rushed towards the doctor. "I'm her mother. What's going on? What are her injuries? When can I see her?"

"Calm down Ms. Martinez. Max has a broken arm and leg, a pretty bad cut on her forehead that needed stitches, a bunch of scrapes and bruises, and a mild concussion. She should wake up soon, but she'll probably have a headache and be in a bit of pain. You can go into her room and see her now if you want."

He lead us all to her room, and we saw Max. She was hooked up to monitors and had an IV in her arm. She did have a lot of bruises and stitches and a bandage on her forehead. She had a cast on her left leg and on her right arm. "Oh, _Max..." _I heard her mom say. I looked toward her and saw tears running down her cheeks. I sat down on a chair next to her bed and gathered her little brother, Gazzy, and youngest sister, Angel, next to me. Nudge and Ella walked over and sat with their mom. This was I think the longest time Nudge had gone without talking- instead she was sitting there crying with her mom and sister. We all sat there together, hoping Max would wake up soon.

**Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Other chapters might be written in different POVs, and idk if Jeb will come into the story or not, but I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be in Max's POV. RnR PLEASE! I would really love the feedback! I'll probably post another chapter even if I don't get reviews, but I would appreciate the feedback! Thanks guys! **

**~MaxRideLuver02**


	3. Chapter 3

A MAXIMUM ACCIDENT

**Okay, so here's chapter 3! Thanks to those who reviewed! If you're reading, please please PLEASE review! I really would appreciate the feedback. Here we go! Hope you like it! :D**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride! Unfortunately. :( The characters belong to James Patterson, I just thought of the idea!**

Chapter 3

Max POV:

When I woke up in the hospital I had a huge headache. The first person I saw was Fang. He was sitting by my hospital bed holding my hand.

When he saw that I was waking up, I saw a look of relief sweep over his face. "Thank God, your awake!" he said as he stood up to give me a gentle hug.

After hugging me, he turned to wake up my mom, who was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. When she woke up, tears flowed down her face when she saw that I was awake. I saw the relief on her face as well.

"Max, honey, thank goodness you're awake!" she said, and also gave me a hug. "Are you in any pain?" she asked me when she pulled away.

I nodded. "A little," I said. "But mostly I just have a giant headache."

She nodded and said, "I'll get the doctor," and then she left.

It was then that I noticed that all of my siblings were in the room as well. Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all asleep on two cots in on one side of the room. I also noticed that I had two casts; one on my right arm and another on my left leg.

Fang sat back down and took my hand again. "So, other than my broken arm and leg, what are my other injuries?" I asked.

"Well, you have a pretty bad concussion and a pretty bad cut on your forehead that needed stitches. And a bunch of scrapes and bruises," he said.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I've just been worried about you. I called your mom in the ambulance and told her what happened. The doctors told us about your injuries when your mom, Ella, Nudge, Gaz and Angel got here. Iggy and my dad got here not long after your family. Dad and Igs went to the cafeteria to get some food a little bit ago."

I was surprised by how much he was talking. He must have been really worried.

Mom came back in with the doctor. Dr. Martin asked me how I was feeling and checked my heart and lungs. When I told him that I wasn't in much pain, but had a headache, he told me that he would send a nurse in to give me some medicine for the headache.

When the doctor left, Nudge woke up. "MAX!" she cried when she saw I was awake, and rushed over to hug me.

Ella, Angel and Gaz woke up when she cried my name. Ella stood on the other side of the bed, opposite of mom and Fang, and gave me a hug asking if anything hurt. Angel immediately got off the cot she was laying on, crawled up in my hospital bed and snuggled up next to me. "I'm really glad you're awake, Max. I was a little scared when I saw how hurt you are," she said in her sweet little voice. I kissed her head and told her I was ok, trying to comfort her. Gazzy did the same as Angel, sitting on the other side of me and I ruffled his hair. He just hugged me, hiding his face in my shoulder, and I felt his shoulders shaking. He was crying. He's not a big crier, even though he's still only 8, so I knew he must have been really scared. I kissed his head as well.

Mom started to say, "Angel, Gaz, get off-"

I cut her off, saying, "It's ok, Mom. They're not hurting me."

She sighed. "Alright."

The nurse came in and put some sort of medicine in my IV bag. "Just press the 'CALL' button if you need anything. Don't be afraid to use it, if you have any pain." She told me, and then she left.

Iggy came into the room a few minutes after the nurse left, with his dad following him. Ig smiled when he saw I was awake. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he said, jokingly. "How ya feeling?"

"Hey, Igs. I just got some pain medicine, so I'm better than I was when I woke up," I answered.

"That's good," he said, and then turned to my mom. "Ms. Martinez, Dad and I decided to bring you, Fang, Ella, Gaz and Angel some food," he told her, motioning to the boxes that he and his dad were carrying.

"Thank you," Mom replied, smiling at both of them. She took the boxes from them and told my siblings to eat. Fang got up, took a box from his dad, and sat back down in his chair. Gaz and Angel got there food and, after asking me if it was ok, came back to sit next to me in my bed.

"Max, you probably won't be happy with this, but I called Jeb and told him what happened," mom told me. "He's on his way now."

**So, little bit of a cliffy! How will Max react to Jeb coming? Lol, I was having trouble thinking of what to write next, then I thought, "Hey, bring Jeb into the story!" Thanks again for the reviews, especially Shantymoe, TheeKozakura, MockingJayBirds, and EmIsForMax! I appreciate it! I'll try to update chapter 4 soon! Alright, RnR PLEASE! Byee! :D**

**~MaxRideLuver02 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys-**

**Sorry, if you thought this was going to be a new chapter. I had chapter 4 done a while ago, but I had a lot of school stuff that I had to get done. It was crazy. But now it's FINALLY SUMMER! :D **

**But now I have a new problem. I can't find chapter 4 anywhere! I've looked in my notebook that I write all the chapters in, but it's not there. I even typed it out for my Creative Writing class but can't find the document on my computer So now I have to re-type it. Sorry! **

**I have started a new story that I'm going to post soon. It's basically just what I want to happen in Nevermore. The characters in that book are a little out of character, but they do have wings! **

**Sorry again that it's been forever since I've updated this story. I'll retype chapter 4 and have it up ASAP **

**Thank you to all who have added this to your favorites and for reviewing. I really appreciate it! :D**

**~MaxRideLuver02**


	5. Chapter 5

A MAXIMUM ACCIDENT

**Hey guys! So, I actually found chapter 4 on my nightstand not long after that I posted that A/N, so here it is! Sorry, again for taking so long to get this up! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4:

"WHAT?" Fang and I said at the same time. Everyone had stopped eating and stared at Mom. Fang knew how much I've hated Jeb since he left. I think he hates Jeb about as much as I do.

Angel and Gazzy were still sitting in my bed with me. Angel was holding my hand and laying her head on my shoulder and Gaz was finally starting to calm down. Even with my big cast on my arm, I rubbed his back.

I couldn't believe Mom did this. She knew how much I hated Jeb, but she called him anyway.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how you feel about him. But he _is_ your dad, and he has a right to know that his daughter's been in a car accident and is in the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. She had a point, but that didn't mean I liked it.

I looked around at my siblings and saw that they too looked a little upset. I was surprised to see how upset Ella looked, and she was only three when Jeb and Mom split up.

"He's going to call me when he gets here, and he'll want to see you." Mom said. "Just say hi and tell him how you're feeling when he asks. I won't let him stay long."

I sighed. "I guess that's ok."

Everyone started eating their food again, thanking Iggy and his dad once again. I asked Mom if there was any way I could get some food, and she got up to make sure the doctor said it was all right.

When she came back, she asked me what I wanted off the hospital food menu. I decided on the Grilled Cheese and a Coke. Mom told a nurse and about ten minutes later, I had my food. Since it was hospital food, it wasn't excellent, but it was ok.

While we ate, we all started talking about different things. My mom was talking to Iggy and Fang's dad about how much money she owed for the food, even though he insisted she owed him nothing. Ella and Nudge were talking about how the hospital needed more fashionable gowns.

Gazzy was telling Angel what he did in 2nd grade that day. Fang still looked worried, so I took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm ok, Fang. Promise." He nodded and squeezed back. I could tell that the accident scared him more than he wanted to admit.

A few minutes later, Moms phone rang. "It's Jeb," she told me. She answered, told Jeb I was awake and my room number, then hung up.

"He's on his way up. Please, be nice to him, Max. He just wants to make sure you're ok."

"Like he even cares!" I said. "Mom, he left us because he didn't care. Before you guys split up, he hardly ever came home."

"I know, Max. But it seems like he's trying to care now. So let him."

"All right," I sighed. Fang squeezed my hand again, knowing how much I hated this. I still had Gaz and Angel sitting with me in my bed.

Jeb walked in a few minutes later. "Hello Maximum."

**Ok, that's it. Now I just have to figure out what to write for chapter 5. I think I might try Jeb's POV, but idk. Let me know if you have any ideas! **

**~MaxRideLuver02**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** Guys! I know that I've been MIA for like 2 years or so, and I'M SORRY! Don't hate me! I just got stressed with school, and then just kinda forgot about writing, plus kind of had writers' block with my stories not really sure how I wanted to get to what I wanted. I'm not the best writer, not my true calling, that's for sure. I read many fanfics in my spare time, but didn't write. I'm a sophomore in college now, so I'm busy, but it's about to be Christmas break and I'm pretty much de-stressed now that I've figured out some good study habits to help me out. And, then I read some of my old reviews and decided to try to start updating this story again. BUT, I don't have anything else written for this story. In fact, I just wrote this in the last hour, writing as I go. I'm not as interested in this story anymore as I am my other story, but I'll try, for you guys! If you have any helpful ideas, let me know! This chapter is in Angel's POV, because I had someone suggest that and I thought I could make it work. Please review! ENJOY!****

ANGEL'S POV:

I'm watching tv by myself because my brothers and sisters aren't home from school yet. Since I'm only 6, I'm in Kindergarten, and at my school it's only half a day, so I came home at lunch.

Just as my sisters Ella and Nudge and my brother Gazzy got home, I heard the phone ring in the kitchen. My mommy's a vet, but I guess didn't have to be there today, so she answered the phone. Gazzy and Ella and Nudge came in the living room and said "Hi" to me while mommy was on the phone. When they get home, we have snacks, but we always wait for Max. She's probably with her boooyfriend, Fang.

I couldn't hear what mommy was talking about with whoever was on the phone. But then I heard a loud thud. We ran into the kitchen to ask what happened, and the phone was on the floor and mommy was crying. Mommy never cries.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" I asked. She leaned down to me and picked me up, and I gave her a big hug. Mommy always says she feels better after my hugs, but she's still crying.

"Mom?" Nudge said quietly.

While she was crying, mommy said, "Your sister got into a car accident. Fang was driving behind her. She's in the hospital."

After that, we all started crying. "Is she going to be ok mommy?! Is Max gonna die?" I asked her, crying on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Angel. But we have to get to the hospital, right now. Everyone get in the car. Mom carried me to my car seat and buckled me in. Ella gets to sit in the front seat and Nudge sat by the door and Gazzy sat in the middle. I was still crying. I was scared. Max always helps take care of me. She reads me my stories and is helping me learn to read. I hope she's ok.

When we get to the hospital, I stopped crying. Mommy saw Fang and gave him a hug and he told her what happened. Then we all gave Fang a hug. Soon, a doctor came out and talked to mommy. I heard him tell her that we could all go see her, and I got a little excited. My big sissy will be ok! Yay!

We walked together to a hospital room and we saw Max, and I started crying again because it was scary. My had big casts on her and band-aids, but the doctor said she was gonna be ok. Mommy sat in a chair on one side, and Fang sat in another chair. Fang was really nice and gave me and Gazzy a big hug and let me sit on his lap while we waited for Max to wake up.

Soon I got tired, and Mommy asked the doctor for cots to sleep on. Me, and my brothers and sisters laid down together and I fell asleep next to Nudge.

Soon, I heard her say Max's name and I woke up. Then, I saw that Max was awake! She's awake! I crawled off of my cot, and climbed into Max's bed with her and gave her a hug. Gazzy did too, and he laid on the other side. Max put her arms around us and I said, ""I'm really glad you're awake, Max. I was a little scared when I saw how hurt you are." She gave me a kiss on my head and told me she was ok. I looked over at my brother and saw him crying on Max's shoulder. Max kissed him too.

Mommy almost told us to get off of Max's bed, but Max let us stay. Soon Fang's brother Iggy came in with his dad and food. I realized I was really hungry-we never had our snack! I got my food and went back to sitting next to Max. I ate and then put my food down. Gazzy got his food, but didn't start eating yet. He was still crying. A few minutes later, he calmed down, 'cause Max was rubbing his back. Max's back rubs always help us calm down.

While everyone else ate, I held Max's hand. It was scary at first, she had a needle in her hand. She told me it was for her medicine and helped me hold her hand so I didn't hurt her. Then Mommy said that Jeb was coming. He's Max and Ellas daddy. I never met him, but I know Max doesn't like him. That means I don't like him.

A little bit later, a guy that I guess is Jeb came in and said, "Hello, Maximum."

**I know it's not to long, but I'll try to update again soon. I just don't know exactly where this story is going anymore. I hope you liked it! Review please and if you have any ideas to help me out with this story, let me know! I'm always looking for feedback, cuz I'm not the greatest writer. **


End file.
